elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicksilver Ingot (Skyrim)
Quicksilver Ingots are used to craft and improve various weapons and armor via Smithing in . Smithing Elven Weapons *Elven Battleaxe: 2 Leather Strips, 2 Iron Ingot, 2 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven Bow: 2 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven Dagger: 1 Leather Strips, 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven Greatsword: 3 Leather Strips, 2 Iron Ingot, 2 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven Mace: 1 Leather Strips, 1 Iron Ingot, 2 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven Sword: 1 Leather Strips, 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven War Axe: 2 Leather Strips, 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Elven Warhammer: 3 Leather Strips, 2 Iron Ingot, 2 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot Elven Gilded Armor *Elven Gilded Armor: 3 Leather Strips, 1 Iron Ingot, 4 Refined Moonstone, 1 Quicksilver Ingot Nordic Weapons *Nordic Battleaxe: 5 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Nordic Bow: 3 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot *Nordic Dagger: 1 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Leather Strips *Nordic Greatsword: 5 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 3 Leather Strips *Nordic Mace: 1 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Leather Strips *Nordic Sword: 2 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Leather Strips *Nordic War Axe: 2 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Nordic Warhammer: 5 Steel Ingot, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 3 Leather Strips *Nordic Arrow (24): 1 Firewood, 1 Quicksilver Ingot Nordic Carved Armor *Nordic Carved Armor: 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Ebony Ingot, 6 Steel Ingot, 3 Leather Strips *Nordic Carved Boots: 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Ebony Ingot, 4 Steel Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Nordic Carved Gauntlets: 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Ebony Ingot, 3 Steel Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Nordic Carved Helmet: 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 1 Ebony Ingot, 4 Steel Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Nordic Shield: 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 4 Steel Ingot, 1 Leather Strips Stalhrim Armor *Stalhrim Armor: 6 Stalhrim, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 3 Leather Strips *Stalhrim Boots: 4 Stalhrim, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Stalhrim Gauntlets: 3 Stalhrim, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 2 Leather Strips *Stalhrim Helm: 4 Stalhrim, 1 Quicksilver Ingot, 2 Leather Strips Locations *Quicksilver Mine is located in Dawnstar, and there are several Quicksilver ore veins in it. * A Quicksilver Ore vein can be found in Forgotten Vale and also Blackreach. *Two can be found in Castle Dour, in a small room behind a map of Skyrim. *From Battle-Born Farm head North, towards Dragonsreach. There you can find one Quicksilver Ore vein. *There is a Quicksilver ore vein in Frostflow Lighthouse Smelting The following materials are needed to smelt a single 'Quicksilver Ingot ': *Quicksilver Ore (2) Along with smelting, they can be bought at general goods merchants and blacksmiths. Furthermore, they can be found on enemies as loot. Trivia *"Quicksilver" is an old name for the element Mercury, which in real life is a liquid at room temperature and is highly toxic. *In reality, a Quicksilver (Mercury) ingot could not be made, unless its temperature reaches -38°C, since it would be liquid at higher temperatures. Appearances * ru:Слиток ртутной руды de:Quecksilberbarren ja:Quicksilver Ingot Category:Ingots Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Smithing